


Dad... I'm in Love with an Angel of the Lord

by spaceboy_kogane



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuties, Destiel - Freeform, John Returns, John is not an asshole, M/M, dean loves cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7736989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceboy_kogane/pseuds/spaceboy_kogane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is back. Dean is worried about Cas, and he finally returns. John finds out about their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dad... I'm in Love with an Angel of the Lord

Dean is sitting on chair in the Men of Letters bunker. His father sits across from him and Sam sits beside him. Cas has been gone for the past month, and Dean is going crazy with worry. Is his angel okay?

"Dean wears makeup," John's comment brings Dean back into reality. 

"I do not!" Dean answers. 

"Well that caught your attention," Sam says. 

"What are you talking about?" Dean asks. 

"You've been too stuck in your own head to realize Dad is talking to you," Sam says. 

"Oh," Dean says. "Sorry, Dad. Just.. Thinking." 

"About?" John asks. 

"It's-" Dean is interrupted by the flutter of wings. He gasps and smiles hopefully, practically jumping out of his chair. "Cas!" 

"Hello beautiful," Cas smiles back, holding his arms out. Dean plants himself in the angel's arms, pressing his lips to Castiel's. Cas lifts Dean up in his arms, kissing him back. They both forget who's in the room, too caught up in each other. Too caught up in the fact that the other is okay. 

"You asshole," Dean says, breaking for air briefly. "You scared the hell out of me." 

"I'm sorry, Dean. They blocked me off from you," Cas kisses Dean again, harder this time. Dean whimpers a little, moaning quietly. Cas just chuckles lowly in the back of his throat. 

John clears his throat. "Um. Hey. Dean's dad here."

That's when Dean freezes. "Jesus, Superman. Put me down."

"You love when I hold you," Cas says, confused and tilting his head. 

"Baby," Dean whispers, face on fire and his heart is racing. "Another time." Cas frowns and puts him down. Dean clears his throat. 

"Um.." Dean's voice is strained. 

"So.. Who the hell is he?" John asks. 

"This is Cas," Dean gets out. "Remember that guy I told you about who pulled me from Hell?"

"Yeah," John says slowly. 

"This is him," Dean says. "Cas, say hi. What have I told you about that? Don't just stand there."

"Oh," Cas says awkwardly. "I'm Castiel. You and Mary have made a beautiful son together. He's my everything." Dean blushes more than he thought was physically possible. 

"Caaas!" Dean whines, facepalming. 

"What? It's true. I love you, Dean," Cas says. "I think it's cute when you whine."

Dean mutters, "I love you too." His face his buried in his hands. 

Sam laughs from the top of he stairs. When the hell did he get up there?

"Sam," John says in a warning tone. Sam just shrugs. "But I'll thank you for your little comment, Castiel. He looks just like his mother."

"I do?" Dean asks from behind his hands.

"Yes, Dean. You do," John says. "Anyway, what are you?"

"I'm an angel of the lord. Dean loves my wings," Cas says. 

"Christ," Dean wheezes. 

"No, I am Castiel," Cas answers, confused. 

John snorts. "You're a weird kid, Castiel. You're lucky I've been through enough crap to believe you're an angel."

"Well, I'm an archangel now, but it's the same thing," Cas says. "My brother is a dick, but I have to deal with him."

"Gabriel is still messing with you?" Dean asks. 

"Yes. Nothing to worry about, my love. He's just an annoying older brother," Cas waves it off. 

"Next time I see that son of a bitch I'm gonna-" 

Cas shuts him up by kissing his cheek. "Bee, it's Gabriel. Loki. Trickster? It's kind of in his "job description" as you say." Dean laughs. 

"You're freaking adorable."

"No. I'm the badass. You're just the little cutie who cuddles up to me all the time."

"Who told you to say that?" 

"...Gabriel.."

"He's such a-"

"Handsome devil?" another voice says from the top of the stairs. Sam jumps. 

"Jesus Christ!" he shouts. 

"Nah, I'm hotter," the archangel says. 

"Damn it, Gabe," Sam frowns. 

"Sorry, Samshine. Did I scare you?" 

"Shut up." 

Gabriel laughs and they both go back into Sam's room.

Dean and Cas look at each other. 

"Oh hell no," they both say. They both scream their brother's names in tandem. 

"GABRIEL!"

"SAM!" 

"Are they gonna-?" John asks. 

"Oh hell no," Dean and Cas both repeat. 

"WHAT?" Sam yells back. 

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" Dean calls. 

"WATCHING SHERLOCK! CHILL OUT!"

Dean sighs. "Kids.." 

"Just imagine if you had your own, Dean," John says. 

Dean's eyebrows raise. "Cas?"

"Hm? Oh. Only if you want to."

They just stare at each other. 

"Sure," Cas shrugs. 

"Wait, you can do that?" Dean asks. 

"Yes. As long as you want it, all you have to do is verbally agree. I'll talk to Gabriel, and he'll help me out. Then we'll have-"

"Woah. You can say that in my head, thanks. Don't want my dad hearing that," Dean interrupts quickly.

Cas smirks. "Fine." After a few seconds, Dean is blushing again. 

"Okay, so me and Cas are gonna be back in a little while, Dad. Tell Sammy," Dean says. "Baby. Come on. Carry me?" Dean gives Castiel the biggest puppy eyes ever and the most innocent look he can muster. Cas almost melts to the floor, and Dean knows the angel gets that way when Dean pulls something like this. 

"Anything for you, Dean," the Angel says, lifting Dean into his arms.

"Bye Dad," Dean says. 

"Bye Dean," John smirks. Then the happy couple is gone. 

"OH GOD GABE YES!" 

That's all John hears and he's high tailing it out of there as fast as possible.


End file.
